Mine
by HC247
Summary: The sooner she could make it on her own the better. No messy last words, no pleading eyes, no awkward good-byes. Better to keep it simple and move on. Even though losing him would kill her...inspired by the song of the same name. Reviews are lovely!


What had she done?

She knew she should turn, run back to him and beg forgiveness, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Pride called for so much more. She had never been one to bow to pressure and she certainly wasn't going to start now. Instead, she kept her eyes fixed forward as she stalked out of the house, down the steps, heading to the small spattering of forest near their small home.

"Fae!" His voice called out to her, but her feet kept moving. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to talk to him, and certainly didn't want to face him. Not when she was sure she knew what was coming to her.

_You deserve it._

It was true and she knew it. _She_ had been the one to provoke, _she_ had been the one to agitate, and _she_ had been the one to leave. Could she really blame him?

"Fae! Elphaba, please! Talk to me!" Her eyes squeezed even further shut, fighting stubborn tears that were threatening to spill. She picked up the pace, more eager than ever to be away from him. The sooner she could make it on her own the better, No messy last words, no pleading eyes, no awkward good-byes. Better to keep it simple and move on.

Even though losing him would kill her.

Footsteps sounded behind her and she cursed him for being so blasted stubborn, so determined, so foolishly wonderful to care enough to chase her. "Fae, stop! Please, I'm begging you!"

Releasing a sigh, she jerked to a halt, turning on her heel to face him. With her well-polished façade of indifference firmly in place, she said, "Yes?"

Fiyero jogged to a stop in front of her. "Really? That's all you're going to say to me?

One shoulder lifted into a shrug. "What do you want me to say? It's clear where this is all leading."

"Really?" A brow rose. "I'm having a hard time following so would you care to enlighten me?"

Another shrug. "I just think it's best that we say good-bye and not prolong it. We'll both be happier."

His face held disbelief. "You think I'm leaving you?"

"I can leave if you like," she said softly. "I'm more accustomed to traveling alone."

He shook his head. "Unbelievable! I can't believe you're serious. What would cause you to even think that?"

"What do you think? Let's face it, Fiyero. It wasn't as if we were having a simple disagreement."

That, he realized, was true. Their…._conflict_ had quickly been escalating into something much louder. Still, for her to believe he would ever consider something that drastic.

"Look, Fiyero," All fight was gone from her tone now, it simply held defeat. "I've never been a person who had very much. I lost my only friend, my sister, and everything else I ever dreamed of. Then, you came waltzing in and for a split second, I thought I could actually be _happy!" _She spat the word, shaking her head. "How could I have been such a fool."

She dared a glance at him then, surprised at what she saw. His face held nearly no reaction. No sadness, no pleading, no relief. Afraid to ask his thoughts, she simply stared at him, awaiting the moment when he would deliver the final blow and shatter her heart.

After a few moments, he simply sighed and he approached her, his expression still unreadable. "It's funny, Elphaba. All of my life, I've had anything I could have ever wanted. Money, popularity, women. Everything that I thought really mattered. And one day, you come along in a flash of green, armed with a tongue sharper than any sword and turn my life completely upside down"

He glanced up at her, forcing her eyes to his even as she look away in shame. "I gave up everything to be with you, Fae. Everything!"

"I know," she murmured softly. "I'm sorry."

Seemingly ignoring her apology, he went on." I did it because I believed in you. Because I believed in us. I thought you did too."

She shrugged. "I do. I did. I want to, Fiyero. It's just so hard!"

"It's supposed to be hard, Elphaba!" he exclaimed. "Life is supposed to be hard. It's what makes everything worth it."

"Maybe you should have thought twice before giving up everything." She knew she was only making things worse, but she couldn't stop herself.

Fiyero came to her then, grasping her arms. 'Elphaba Thropp, you are the most agitating, stubborn, reckless, independent, rebellius, pig-headed woman I have ever met!" Her head dropped, only to jerk up in surprise when she felt the coolness of his lips on her forehead.

When she looked at him again, he was smiling tenderly at her and laughter was pricking at his lips. Shaking his head, he said. "I've had many things in my life, Fae. Much more than many other people. And yet, nothing compares to what I've shared with you."

She stared dumbly back at him, not sure what was happening. "What?"

He laughed this time, drawing her into his arms. "I know you don't like to be thought of like this, but it can't be helped". Whispering into her hair, he confessed, "because despite the troubles and trials, the fights and falls, of everything that I've ever possessed, you are the best thing that has _ever_ been mine."


End file.
